Full metal alchemist: Partners for life
by An October Nightmare
Summary: With Scar trying to hunt the Elric brothers down they are no longer alowed to roam the streets alone so General Roy Mustang assigns them a body gaurd named Kiona, Kiona is a thirteen year old girl who has lost all her past memories and past name no one kn
1. Chapter 1

**Full metal Alchemist:**

**Partners for life.**

**By: Josephine **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full metal alchemist as I don't own Ed, Al, or any other full metal alchemist character. I do in fact own Kiona because I made her up there for she is my character so I own her. **

**Chapter one: A new beginning**

Roy Mustang briskly walked into the room in which Ed and Al, the Elric brothers, were sitting, "It took you long enough General," Ed commented as he walked in.

"Ed, Al you're in to much danger with Scar running around and I won't stand for you two just to run off when you feel it necessary. So I've decided to assign you two a…well…for lack of better description a baby sitter." Roy said ignoring Ed's last comment.

"A baby sitter!" Ed spat out in surprise.

"Yes, since you two lack the capability to make the right decisions on your own we decided to get you two some one to do such things for you. Like I said a baby sitter."

"You've got to be kidding!" Ed yelled madder than hell.

"I wish I was I really do because if I were "kidding" our government wouldn't be paying two million dollars a day for a state alchemist your age just to baby sit you two. As you can tell I am highly disappointed in you two. Especially you Ed you are the "older brother" after all"

"Don't act like my father general because mine walked out on me and my family a long time ago. But any who we snuck out for a good reason, we needed to morn our dead mother and by having Mr. Armstrong along with us it made it hard to do any thing with out him breaking down crying or trying to hug us. So you'll have to excuse our rudeness and our carelessness but we did the wrong thing for all the right reasons." Ed said all in one breathe.

"I'm sorry Al not this time, this time you two will pay for your actions because this time the president orders it to be done."

"Fine then do what you will, but the least you could do is give me his profile and background check before his arrival."

"Well actually "he" is a girl and I suppose you could look them over a few minuets before meeting her."

"A…girl?" Al asked a little surprised at the idea of a girl watching over them.

"But of course the best in alchemy." The general answered as he handed Ed and Al each a copy of her background and profile. The two surprised teens looked the papers over. The papers held three pictures they were all of a young girl who looked about thirteen she had long white hair and blue eyes she was shorter than Ed and was warring a red kimono and traditional red pants. On the red kimono there was a sign, the same sign that Ed wares on his red jacket, the sign of eternal damnation. Surprisingly there were also some medical records which described her health state though they said nothing of auto mail Ed was a little suspicious. In all her pictures her facial expressions were the same one of no smile what so ever. For some reason the papers didn't state her name and that as well was odd to the young teens. After fully looking the papers over the general brought the young girl in. She looked just like the girl in the pictures but prettier her hair glowed a radiant white and her deep blue eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Hi I'm Kiona." Kiona said loudly.

"Kiona this is Ed and Al." The general said pointing at each one as he said there name. Ed stood up and looked down at her.

"Hey look she's shorter than me!" Ed said happily to his brother. Kiona on the other hand wasn't so happy she reach up punched him in the face, "OUCH!" Ed yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT YOU PIPSQUEAK!" Kiona yelled.

"HALF PINT!" Ed yelled back.

"SHORT MBACILE!"

"TINY!"

"SADISTIC BRAT!"

"LITTLE LOSER!"

"FREAK OF NATURE!"

"GET A LIFE!" They both yelled as they walked away.

"General I can't work with that!" She said while pointing at Ed who was now sitting down.

"Well you're going to have to because you've already taken the job."

"I rather go to hell than work with that!" Kiona yelled at the general.

"Well if I remember right your already eternally damned to hell any way so any other last request?" The general said.

"No." Kiona said bitterly.

"Fine then Kiona, get to your post." And with that said Kiona, Ed, and Al walked out the door.

"Judging by my first impression I hate you guys." Kiona said as she walked on.

"Don't worry Kiona we hate you to." Ed said happily.

"Pipe down pipsqueak." Kiona said getting agitated.

"Ok we have to lay down some ground rules for one no using words that relate to the word or meaning small do we have an understanding?" Al said getting a little annoyed at the small thing.

"Yes!" They both said in unison.

"Good then lets go back to are room and figure out the meaning about those "Recipes"" Al said to Ed.

"Yes the recipes." Ed said back.

"What are you two talking about?" Kiona asked a little lost in the conversation.

"Uh…well the project were working on of course." Ed said as they walked to there room. When they got there it was a mess there were papers scattered every ware and a glass tea cup was broken into pieces across the floor. Three plates of food was sitting on the table ready and waiting for them.

"Great not only am I partnered up with a sadistic brat I also live with two pigs." Kiona said unhappily.

"Don't blame us your the one who took the job." Al said as he started to pick up the stray papers that lay on the floor.

"So Kiona what's with the no name thing on your profile?" Ed asked. Kiona shuddered at the thought of her past.

"Um…I…" She stuttered as her muscles tensed and her eyes turned gray.

"I really don't have a name." She finished.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said; my real name and identity are unknown. I just woke up in some cruddy hospital with no recognition of who I am. The hospital tried to look my picture up for medical reports but nothing was found. The only name I could remember was Ed Elric the full metal alchemist and the phrase dog of the military. I have no clue why I know you or how but I figure being close to you will help remember my life. That's why I took the job. And I still have no clue how I lost my arm" Kiona finished her muscles still tight.

"You lost yourarm?"

"Yes I have auto mail."

"So do I!" Ed said taking off his glove to show the metal of the auto mail. Kiona showed her arm out of the sleeve of the kimono.

"Wow!" They both said in unison.

_And that's the first chapter it only tells half of the full story about Kiona's sad life since she doesn't yet remember the rest when she sees Scar she will remember all. And she will avenge her self. You will then know why she remembered Ed the full metal alchemist. See you next time on Full metal alchemist._

_--Josephine--_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Full metal alchemist or any characters related to full metal alchemist. Although I do in fact own my character Kiona for I made her up. **

**A/N: Ok I made a few small mistakes in my first chapter, first off Roy Mustang is a Colonel not a General, second off when I said "**_On the red kimono there was a sign, the same sign that Ed wares on his red jacket, _the sign of eternal damnation_." _**What I meant was the **_Flamel's cross_ **or**_ flamel_**. Technically if you dissect the _Flamel's cross_ to a certain degree you will in fact find that it means eternal damnation but not too many people are going to dissect it to such a degree. _Most of _you probably didn't even notice these minor mistakes but for those of you who did I hope this clears it up for you. Sorry about that.**

_**(Thank you my friend "Korin" for correcting my mistakes)**_

_-Josephine-_

Chapter two: The philosopher's stone

"So you're the girl Winry was talking about when she said the young girl they helped had more guts than me." Ed said surprised at the fact that she actually had an auto mail arm.

"I wouldn't say I took it well." Kiona answered.

"Oh really!" Ed said mocking her.

"But I didn't take it badly either!"

"Yeah right, you were probably crying and every thing."

"I WAS NOT!" She yelled at him at this point her bad temper took over and she tried to punch him in the face but before she could punch him Al stood right in front of Ed and took the blow on his metal body.

"Enough is enough you two it's getting old." Al said in his kid like voice.

"Fine!" They both said with a pouting face on.

"Good now lets get to business." Al said to Ed as he walked over to the table that had the files on it.

"Yeah let's get to business little brother." Ed said in a bored tone.

"Al is your younger brother!" Kiona yelled very surprised.

"Yes of course." Ed said not even thinking of how stupid his comment had just sounded.

"That's odd! So is he shorter or taller than me when he's out of his armor?"

"We don't know." Ed answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well he doesn't have a body."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said; his soul is encased in that armor by the blood seal inside of his armor."

"Oh." Kiona said not brave enough to carry on the conversation. About two hours later (midnight) Ed and Al had decided to go to sleep how ever Kiona wanted to take a shower, so as soon as the two boys were fast a sleep Kiona decided it would be okay to take her so longed for shower. While she was in the shower she started to think and wonder about her past but she couldn't remember any thing. Before long she heard the door open. Damn it I should have locked the door Kiona thought as she pulled the shower curtain around her body so she could see who had entered the bath room. It was a sleepy Ed who was in his black muscle shirt and pants.

"ED, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU PERV!" Kiona screamed at Ed. Ed, who was just as surprised as her, turned around noticing that she was in fact naked in the shower Ed's face turned bright red and so he then turned around and SMACK! He ran right into the door, stumbled backwards a bit, caught him self with his foot before he fell to far, and then mumbled a curse as he got his balance and quickly exited the room. After Ed was out of the bath room Kiona quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her self and then locked the door. With in ten or twenty minuets Kiona was out of the bath room and ready to chew Ed out.

"Ed!" She announced as she exited the bath room.

"Sorry about that Kiona." Ed said before she could finish.

"That's okay just nock next time." Kiona said forgetting her anger as she realized how sorry he was.

"How about next time you tell me your going to take a shower or try locking the door."

"I will if you promise to knock!"

"I will if I'm fully conscious next time!" Ed said getting a little louder.

"Yeah, ok what ever." Kiona said sarcastically.

"Good, now were are you going sleep?"

"I thought you had an extra bed or something?"

"No we don't."

"Well I can't sleep with Al he pretty much has that bed taken."

"Yeah I know."

"Then were?"

"Well you could sleep in my bed with me." Ed said stating the obvious.

"Hooray for stating the obvious!" Kiona said in a depressed voice.

"Okay then." Ed said as he went and lay on top of the bed and covers. Kiona went to the same bed and laid down under the covers. Within minuets Kiona was asleep. Ed wasn't as fortunate though. Kiona happened to sleep talk.

"It's to dark to eat, hand me a fork Bob." Kiona said while sleeping. At that first sentence Ed knew it was going to be a long night.

"DARK, DARK, TURN ON THE LIGHTS, TURN ON THE LIGHTS!" Kiona screamed in her sleep. It was about six in the morning now and Ed hadn't even gotten a wink of sleep. He was tired and was having trouble with keeping his mind off of killing the person next to him. I want to kill…no I mustn't…kill, kill her now…no I can't… That was about how his thoughts were going. Around nine was when she stopped sleep talking so Ed finally fell asleep but right and I mean right when he fell asleep Ed felt cold metal hit his face so he was forced to open his eyes and see what it was. It was Kiona's arm, her auto mail arm and it was on top of his face.

"God damn it!" Ed said under his breath as he flung her arm off of his face. At that moment Al arose and announced that it was time to get up. But the reply he got wasn't good morning it was, "Shut the fuck up and go back to bed little brother!" Ed yelled as he fell back asleep. The only answer he heard from Kiona was something like this, "To tired to move sorry Bobfred." And then Kiona went back to sleep as well.

"Did I miss something?" Al said more of a rhetorical question and it was a good thing that it was a rhetorical question because it was clear that he wasn't getting an answer from either of the two tired teens. So as not to wake them Al went back to bed as well. Around noon the full metal alchemist woke up and got out of bed still tired but had duties as a dog of the military. But he soon realized he could not keep this up for as the great Kate once said "sleep deprivation does things to people."

A/N: And yes I actually have a friend named "Kate" (Her name is changed for protection) that did in fact state (in her first fan fic.) that sleep deprivation does in fact do things to people. In fact I'm having the same problem since it is after all twelve in the morning and well I'm still up writing so I can update for you people. Yes I blame you people very much for my sleep deprivation and my stress anxiety. I don't think I've ever been so stressed in my entire life. In fact my teachers, friends, and parents are starting to notice but since I'm going to Kate's after school tomorrow my sleep deprivation and my stress should show less. And the main reason I'm going to Kate's house is because there's a marathon of Avatar: The last air bender! Yes! HAPPY MONKEY MOMENT! Hooray for stating the obvious! And yes that is one of my favorite sayings. You will be hearing more about Kate since she did in fact give me most of my vocabulary. Once again hooray for stating the obvious!

_!Monkey out!_

_!Josephine!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full metal alchemist or any character related to Full metal alchemist just like I do not own If this world by Jaci Velasques.**

**A/N: It is now two in the morning and I'm starting on my third chapter! Woofers the night is going by fast! Any who read on my people.**

_Do you feel you've being disowned,_

_Left out side in the cold,_

_And without a home?_

_Do you think that no one cares _

_That you're lost and alone_

_And without a prayer?..._

Kiona tried to think about her past but nothing just emptiness. Kiona thought more as she sat on the front steps of the library in Central waiting for the two young teens to emerge from the library doors.

"How are you doing?" Colonel Roy asked while sitting down on the step next to her. She still didn't get why the colonel had to come it wasn't like she couldn't handle baby sitting the two teens.

"Good I suppose." Kiona answered in the mist of her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" The Colonel asked noticing her far away look.

"I'm not thinking because if I was thinking I would remember who I am and were I came from."

"Its gonna take some time Kiona."

"You know what the funniest part is my name isn't even Kiona it could be Bob for all we know."

"You passed the test didn't you?"

"Yeah ok I admit I passed the State Alchemy exam but how does that change my predicament?"

"Well now you can start over new and hope that one day you will be able to remember." The Colonel said as he put a comforting arm around her. Unfortunately that small gesture made her fell very uncomfortable. So she stood up and walked away tears forming in her eyes.


End file.
